<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypnotized Sissy Wife by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235192">Hypnotized Sissy Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hypnotized Sissy Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Justin woke up that morning, he had a strange feeling in his gut. Something was different, but he couldn't quite place it. He pulled himself from his bed and set about his morning, pulling on a shirt from his closet, and a pair of pink panties. Wait, Panties? His mind reeled at his movement but was unable to stop himself from pulling on the frilly garment. The pale pink of the satin fabric looked ridiculous against his body, and a small frilly bow sat just above his member. Pink lace went around the waist and the leg holes, furthering his humiliation. <br/>	But his body wouldn't let him remove the underwear, and as he pulled on his jeans over them, he noticed that they were backless. What the fuck? He headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair. Afterward, he washed his face with something called "Sissy Face Wash" Huh. Must have been moved from his sister's room by accident. He'd ask Jessica about it later. <br/>	He headed downstairs to where his parents and sister were eating breakfast in the dining room, and took his place at the table. His parents were about to be gone for a month on a business trip, and he was going to be in charge of watching his little sister Jessica, who was only 14. They were leaving today and had to catch their flight in an hour. They ate breakfast together like normal, and then his parents had to head off. </p><p>	As they were about to leave, his dad hugged him goodbye. "Take care of your sister," He told him, "I've left you some money for the month, but don't spend it all, it's for food and emergencies. Take care!" <br/>	He and Jessica waved them off and then headed back inside. <br/>"Hey Justin," Jessica pulled on his sleeve, "Wanna play dollies with me?" <br/>He scoffed. "No, dollies are for little girls. I'm gonna go play COD for a while. Come get me when you want lunch."  He started to head upstairs but Jessica stopped him.<br/>	 "Prissy," She said, "Come play dolls with me." The change was immediate. Justin turned around, and a painfully girly smile adorned his face. "Okay! Can we do makeoverth too?" He gasped and covered his mouth. What had he just said? Why did he have a lisp? </p><p>	Jessica beamed. "It worked! It worked! Oh my goodness!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room. Justin could only follow limply along. She sat him down on her bed and pulled something out from her closet. It was a pink pendant with a pink gem in the center. <br/>	"My friend Courtney told me this had the power to change a person into whatever you want. I decided I didn't really want a brother anymore, and that you'd make a great sissy! This is gonna be so fun!!!" She giggled and started digging through her closet. </p><p>	Justin panicked, "But I don't wanna be a thiththy! Change me back, pleathe!" Jessica frowned. "You'll be whatever I tell you to be," She said, eyes narrowing. "And I think you'll make a fantastic sissy. I already got you to wear panties and wash your face with some girly face wash. That was just the start. Get the car keys, were going to the mall." <br/>	Justin obeyed and grabbed his keys from his room. He was still talking with a lisp, which was unfortunate. Maybe he could knocker her out and change himself back? But the thought of hurting her sent a wave of nausea through him. Ugh. She must have thought of that already. Crap. <br/>	So, he and Jessica headed down to the busy mall. To make matters worse, Jessica commanded him to 'flounce' all the way there, which was just humiliating. He wasn't sure why they were there, Jessica wouldn't tell him, but it couldn't have been good. Their first stop was some girl spa and salon, Le Femme. They approached the counter and Jessica spoke to the receptionist. "He's here for the Super Sissy Delux Spa Day? At 10:45?" She beamed. The receptionist smiled back at her, "Right this way, Louise will be with you in just a moment." </p><p>	She guided them to the back of the salon, and Justin felt the nerves tighten in his stomach. The sound of a "Super Sissy Delux Spa Day" didn't bode well for him, and he was more than unexcited. The first chance he got, he was running. As if she could read his mind, Jessica turned to him and said "Prissy, behave for miss Louise. If I hear one bad thing, you'll get a spanking, okay?" He nodded. And that was it, any idea of running left his mind. He couldn't even comprehend the idea. Jessica took a seat, while Justin was led to a large pink bathtub, and told to strip. The receptionist giggled at his panties. <br/>	Finally, Lousie arrived and appraised him. "so, you're Prissy, huh?" Justin nodded. "Yeth ma'am."  She raised an eyebrow. "Cute lisp. Well, let's get you all pampered and pretty so you can be the very best sissy ever." She said in a mocking tone. Justin's turned beat red. What followed was incredibly humiliating, and something Justin will never, ever forget. His entire body was lathered down with strawberry body wash, every nook and cranny. He was then waxed completely, and all of his body hair was gone, which was incredibly painful. He was pulled from the bath after being rinsed over once more and wrapped in a fluffy pink robe. It was time for the next part, the "Pretty Sissy Makeover." He could only giggle as they led him towards one of the salon chairs.  </p><p>	As he sat down, Jessica came over and told him to give her the credit card, which he did so immediately. She told him she was going to get him some special items and would be back by 3. How long was this appointment, Justin wondered? After Jessica left to get what was no doubt more humiliation for Justin, Louise returned with three other women. "Well, lucky for you that young lady you came with picked out all your pretty things in advance, so you get to rest your poor tired sissy brain and relax," smirked Louise. The other women giggled, and they set to work.<br/>	One of them started messing with his toenails, and others started fiddling with his fingers, and Louise went to work on his hair. A pink eye cover was placed over his face, and all he could do was sit and wait. A few hours later, Louise uncovered his eyes and set to work on his face. He was away from the mirror, so he had no idea what monstrosities Louise did to his hair, but he could only imagine. After a while of Loisue pitching and pulling at his face, mostly around his eyebrows, she declared they were done. As he was turned to face the mirror, he could only look in horror at his new apparel. <br/>	His toenails had been painted pastel pink, with little heart details, and his nails had been styled with one-inch acrylics, painted the same pastel color. But his nails were nothing compared to his hair. His shoulder-length brunette locks had been done up in sissy pigtails, complete with perfect sausage curls and perfect bangs. Pink ribbons tied into bows adorned both sides and held the hair in place. His face was ridiculous, with bright oink eyeshadow covering his lids, complete with false lashes. His eyebrows had been plucked, and his cheeks were doll-like, with an overdone pink blush. His lips were a bright sissy pink, and an extra layer of gloss made them super shiny. He looked like a sissy, just like Jessica wanted. </p><p>	Speaking of his little sister, she had returned just in time and squealed at his new look. "He looks amazing!! Prissy, tell them how much you love your new look!" <br/>	Instantly, the same ditzy smile was back, and he started to shake his hands excitedly. "Like OMG!!," he gushed, "I look thuper, thuper cute! I'm like, the prithietht thiththy in town! Thank you tho muth!!" Louise snicked at his girly display and patted him on the head. "No problem, come back any time." <br/>	"Oh! Oh!" gasped Jessica, "Do you guys have a bathroom? I just bought him a bunch of new clothes, and I'd LOVE to see them on him now."  Louise's eyes lit up. "Yeah, there's one in the back. We would all LOVE to see Miss. Prissy dressed up like the little girl she is." <br/>	Justin felt his eyes widen as he was pulled along to the back. Jessica gave him the bag of clothes and told him to put it on. "And when you come out, skip around and flounce, it'll be super cute! And don't forget to curtsey!" She giggled and left. </p><p>	With those new instructions ingrained in his head, Justin pulled out his newest torture. The first items were his pink panties, backless once more, and a lacy pink bralette. Then he pulled on some calf-high socks, with some pink lace on the top. Next was the dress, which was a nightmare all on its own. Its pink frilly skirt was so short that it barely covered his panties, which wasn't helped by layers upon layers of tulle petticoats. If he bent over, he would be completely exposed to the world. The bodice was covered in lace ruffles and was sinched by a pink ribbon around his waist, which Jessica helpfully tied into a bow, and his fluffy pink sleeves fell over his shoulders. The peter pan collar made him look juvenile and girly, and the pink ribbon tied around his neck didn't help, either. His shoes, which were at least 5-inch heels, were pink latex, and covered in frilly bows, from the toe to the crisscrossing ribbons that snaked their way up to his ankle and calf. Each bow was adorned with a little jingle bell, which only furthered his humiliation. </p><p>	Finally, he was forced to leave the dressing room. His mind was on autopilot as his body flounced around the room, curtseying to all the giggling women of the salon, and blowing them kisses. When Jessica was satisfied, and it had seemed Loisue had laughed enough, they exited the salon. They had one last stop to make, which was a children's jewelry store. The clerk giggled as she pierced his ear lobes, and full out laughed when he thanked her in his little lisp. He ears, now adorned with jingle bells, sang as he pranced back to the car, per Jessica's instructions. It was finally time to drive home. He hoped desperately that Jessica was satisfied, and that he could go back to normal. </p><p>	That wasn't the case. When they arrived home, he turned to Jessica and begged for mercy. "Pleathe, you've had your fun. Turn me back, let me be Juthtin again, pleathe. I don't wanna be Priththy." <br/>	Jessica sighed. "Oh, Justin, sweet, stupid Justin." He whimpered, and she sat him down on the couch. "What's your name?" She asked. "Priththy." He answered immediately, before covering his mouth in shock. "No, my name is Priththy. It's Priththy. Why can't I thay my name?" He cried. 	<br/>	"That is your name, Prissy." Replied Jessica, "That's who you are now. You're my little sissy sister, Prissy. You can't change it. When mom and dad come back, you're gonna tell them you dropped out of school to become a house sissy. You'll say this is what you've always wanted, and what you're meant to be. Because it's true. You're meant to be a sissy." Tears started to fall from his eyes. This couldn't be happening.</p><p>	"And," She continued, "We'll start redoing your room soon, and we'll enroll you into sissy training! They'll teach you how to be a good sissy to your future husband, and all the things you'll have to learn. And when you're all grown up, we'll get you some nice tits, so you'll be a full sissy. You'll learn to be happy and obedient, you won't ever need to really use your brain again because everyone else will do all the important thinking for you! Isn't that nice?" <br/>	Justin shook his head, "No, no, pleathe.." Jessica pulled him close and stroked his head. "Stay still, it's okay. Your little sissy brain must be so confused. Don't worry, we'll handle everything. All you have to do is look pretty and do what we say." Justine tried to struggle, but she held him fast. <br/>	"You're name is Prissy. You like being the ditzy obedient little sissy you were always meant to be. You hate sports, and you don't know why you ever played football, much less ever made varsity. You'll turn down all those college offers because your real dream is to be an obedient little sissy wife, okay?" <br/>	Justin felt numb. And stupid. He couldn't control his body as he suddenly flounced around the room, becoming Prissy The Sissy. "Thank you tho muth for letting me be my true thelf! I can't wait to be the betht thiththy wife ever!" He beamed. His life as Justin was over, now he was Prissy. </p><p>	Things changed a lot in Justin's life. His room was completely redone, for one thing. With those pastel pink walls covered in posters of hunky men and other sissys, no boy would be caught dead here. A large white canopy bed with pink sheets took up most of the room, and his closet was now filled with dozens of frilly dresses, fit only for a sissy. A white vanity filled with makeup sat to one side of the room, waiting for its daily use. It was an important day because Justin's parents were returning from their trip, and it was time to come out to them. He put on his frilliest dress, pulled up his lacy sicks, fastened on his best pink heels, and set to work on his face. Blush, pink eye shadow, bright pink lipstick. Then he pulled his growing hair into matching pigtails and curled them into large sissy sausage curls. He adjusted his pink bows in his hair and made sure his bangs were neat. </p><p>	He flounced down the stairs, and Jessica fed him his baby bottle of important nutrients, everything a growing sissy needs to start his day. While they waited for the car to arrive, he fluttered around the house, doing some minor cleaning, as was his main job now. In the back of his mind, Justin prayed that his parents would flip out and put a stop to this. He'd been living like a sissy for a month now, and it was humiliating. He heard the SUV pull up, and alerted Jessica. When his parents exited the car, they were shocked. <br/>	"Mommy, Daddy, I'm a thiththy. I've always wanted to be a thiththy, and I dropped out of ththool tho I could train to be the betht thiththy wife ever!" He said in his girly lisp. His dad turned to Jessica. <br/>	"Wow, I can't believe you were right," He said, giving Justin another look "He really is a sissy, just like you said. Huh. Well, honestly, your mother and I aren't very surprised. Jessica said you would come out to us soon, and we kind of prepped for this. We've arranged for you to go to the best sissy boarding school money can buy. If you aren't already 100% a sissy now, one year at Miss. Primrose's Academy For Sissies will make sure you are."<br/>	Justin felt his heart sink. No, no, no. This was his one opportunity to escape, and it was ruined from the get-go. As his mother hugged him, he could only stare off into the void. He was going to die a sissy. </p><p>	True to his father's word, one year at the academy did make him 100% a sissy, in both body, mind a soul. Through obedience training, hypnosis, and constant exposure, Justin was gone, and only Prissy remained. When he returned home, a 21-year-old sissy, his parents surprised him with 3 things. 1. An all-expenses-paid new wardrobe for his new life as a sissy. 2. Breast and ass implants, and within 2 weeks, Prissy had a juicy ass and some nice DD's slapped onto him. His member was still in place, as without it, he wouldn't be a true sissy. And finally, 3. a husband.<br/>	Prissy married Mr. Derek Stonewhile, a rich business executive who wanted a submissive and obedient wife to cook, clean, and serve him. Prissy was already of higher breeding, and while his parents would have liked him to have become a full member of society, a sissy wife wasn't bad either.  The wedding was lavish, with Prissy walking down the aisle, his dress showing off his panties, and tits bulging out of the top. His hair was piled high in a Rocco style, with dozens of pink bows holding it together.  He greeted his soon to be husband, and their new life together started. <br/>	Prissy may not have been very smart anymore, and he didn't really understand a lot of things, but he was good at being a sissy. He was obedient, beautiful, and always willing to serve. He spent the rest of his life as a loyal sissy wife. Justin was forever gone, only Prissy remained.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>